


fail

by voksen



Series: WKverse [53]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "constant interruptions"</p>
            </blockquote>





	fail

They tried phone sex once.

It went well - great - for the first minute and a half or so, just long enough for them both to get into it, to start to think they'd finally found a solution to the annoyances of trying to hide a more physical relationship from the various public and secret eyes watching over the both of them.

Then Rex found some vital information that just couldn't wait and Nagi was suddenly touching himself to the distant sound of a very earnest conversation about corruption in government.

It took a little doing to get back in the mood, after that; things proceeded quickly - until an unanswered knock on Nagi's apartment door was followed by frantic fumbling as the landlord came in to inspect pipes that in Nagi's opinion were perfectly _fine_ already.

When he finally got back to the phone, he was met with another half-muffled Kritiker discussion, this one not nearly so brief.

After what seemed like an eternity, Mamoru finally picked up the phone again. "Nagi-kun?" he said, sounding tired, exasperated, and not at all turned on.

"Try again later?" Nagi asked, feeling much the same way.

"I think it would be best."


End file.
